User talk:GokūBlack10
Yeah.. Yeah, I started this a while ago, and I think I asked once for you to put some infoboxes here. I think Sadow said he might start when I do, and since you're gonna be here... I think I have the motive to also come here as well. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 04:08, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, go for it. I think the article for the story I planned is still around, with Mustang as the Fuhrer, if you can find it in the recents. I'm more than open to hear any ideas, since I really don't have many atm lol. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 04:15, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Honestly... things could be better. But... at the same time, some new doors have opened for me. I'm gonna be a Chem Lab Aid for extra college credits next year, I finally have decided to go into Chemical Engineering as a major... but lets just say, on the matter of a girl that happens to be online and very special to the two of us... I've lost her to another guy... so yeah, things are biding well right now in that area. I'm even thinking about leaving the chat myself for good; not for me, but... I honestly think a few key people there will benefit from my absence. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 04:22, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Well... at any rate, we have this wikia, and I haven't given the link to this place to anyone yet, so... we have it to ourselves, negating any possible drama shit. Honestly, after the ordeal I had to go through with, you know who, I really can't handle any more drama.. Anyways, enough of me. How have you been this week, we've rarely talked this week. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 04:30, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I see. Well... hopefully the weeks that follow will provide us with enjoyment. Anyways, whacha up to now? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 04:40, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty. I've been watching the last FMA Brotherhood episodes for the past hour, in order to provoke some inspiration in me, so hopefully I'll get started tonight. I'll be up all night anyways. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 04:48, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Also, I wanted to ask you something. On BFF, I have had Suzaku turn to the darkness and stuff, and now he wields Muramasa as well as his new blade, Hanulliū (similar to Hanullim, yes, lol, like Engetsu and Zangetsu). So... short story, I was wondering if you had any ideas that could work for a Bankai for Muramasa? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 05:05, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I was thinking something similar like that. I've also heard around some forums, hearing things like "he can use the powers of all the zanpakuto he released in the past". Plus, honestly, I doubt a Bankai would only do that :/ Muramasa was explained to be an illusion-type so... and some people call it a magic-type thing, so I'm confused >.< --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 05:15, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Done and Done lol. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 05:26, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Indeed. Of course. This whole thing with her is really getting to me, so having the wikia to just us for a while is gonna be excellent. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 05:30, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :I can't wait for Heat the Soul 7 for PSP to come out in Japan. It'll have Muramasa, Starrk's release, Ichigo's new Hollow form and mask in it. It'll be awesome --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 06:20, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I can't either, lol. Lucius looks epic, and excellent name choice, lulz --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 09:04, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude, I'll be on in about an hour (8 pm; your time). Sorry, I've taken up cooking lately to get over a certain girl, you know the one. Anyways, I'll be on in an hour, sorry for the delay. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 23:58, July 11, 2010 (UTC) your stories? I was wondering if i could make a character that fit into your stories as I don't create stories of my own. I only like to create characters.staticzZz 00:45, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Ten, I'm back. I'm probably gonna make my character by tonight, just need to design some plans. How about you, whacha up to? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 01:01, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome. You seem to be getting into the spirit, the fullmetal spirit haha. Anyways, I guess I'll be working on my plans too. Sorry if I seem off my game lately, you know why I am. I'm sorry if it seems I keep repeating this. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 01:14, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Well... Basically... Nyan wrote me off as her friend... she even said, word for word, "you're right, all you do is hurt me. I was stupid to think you were one of my greatest friends. goodbye." And to make matters worse, I find out I was banned from the main chat. Armed hasn't been online all day, Mink never shows up anymore and you aren't going on, so guess who that narrows it down to? Nyan. I'm so fucking sick of how she thinks she's the only one suffering... She has no idea how much pain and suffering I went through for her, no. She only focuses on any flaw she can find on me, and then prey on it... --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 01:17, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not an admin, you never made me one because I wasn't voted in waaaaaaaaaay long ago. Anyways, I couldn't care less, its more along the lines of that fact that she wrote me off as a friend... *sighs*... perhaps I do just need to forget about her... And just move on. I just wasn't dealt the girl that is destined to be mine yet... or a friend either. Hm... but honestly, knowing I still have you as my friend, is the only thing keeping me away from suicide. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 01:26, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, Ten. That helped in ways you couldn't imagine. Today, I also took a stroll around my old neighborhood, to rekindle some old memories. After tonight, I'm gonna start really living my life, and stop getting caught up with the chat. Thank you, man. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 01:51, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ^_^ Very True. I've been watching Yu Yu Hakusho again, trying to snap some inspiration for Sousuke. Kurama and Hiei, badass. Toguro, the original Aizen. :3 --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 02:03, July 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Password I have an idea. Why not put the password in a paint file, upload here, and I'll delete it myself. Nobody can view deleted pictures on wikia unless they are admins and they recover it, which will be impossible since I have no intention of giving adminship here. Would that work? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 02:49, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Contribute Aloha, Ten. I would like to know if I could contribute to FMA Fanon, as this is yours and Sei's Wiki. Please respond when you can. Sincerely, Koukishi. Shit... Damn... Ten, I'm so so so very sorry... H-He's strong... he'll pull through... he has to.. I.. I don't even know what to say... Don't worry, I'll pray for him and you. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 04:05, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Dammit all... Ten, I hate myself for bringing this up again, especially with things that are going on right now for you... I need this chat to shut up, and ignoring them is only having them bring it to the wikias. Somehow, I need that password of yours to give me adminship. Again, I'm so very sorry I'm bringing this up again, but its the only way I can them to silence; if I hold power there and on BFF. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 23:16, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thank you. Also, because of a situation, I'm currently using a mock account "MysticSei", so please admin that account as well as my MysticSeireitou account. Thanks again, dude. I really owe you one. -Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 23:35, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : Alright all done. Now I don't have anything left to do with that place. It's over now. Tell them that I wasn't there for any of them. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 23:37, July 29, 2010 (UTC) "Don't pray for easy lives, pray to be stronger men." -JFK (talk) 04:28, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Hello Ten. One of your fellow NF users here. Just wondering what the status of this FMAF wiki was. Looks dead, but I hate to assume. If it is dead I may still make a character here for the hell of it. Had and idea for an alchemist that transmutes his weapons into different weapons on the fly to deal with whatever situation he encounters.